The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsalmispim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Chicago during June 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of a Salvia cultivar having long-lasting inflorescences for improved garden performance.
The new Salvia hybrid cultivar is a colchicine-induced sport of ‘Balsalmisp’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,054, characterized by its medium violet-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous-compact growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during January 2011 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2011 in Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.